


The Tale of Little Avengers

by RIJ BAR (L_mouss)



Series: Drabble [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basically a little weird story about tony doesn't want to go to toilet alone, Gen, Kid Avengers, Kindergarteen Au!, because there're ghost, clint's words, yeah weird
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_mouss/pseuds/RIJ%20BAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanya sebuah cerita pendek yang mengisahkan tentang Avengers yang masih duduk di bangku TK, dan kegiatan mereka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of Little Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything here, and also I don't take any profits from here. :3
> 
> Avengers © Stan Lee  
> Avengers © Marvels
> 
> Enjoy, :3

Tony kecil sekali lagi melipat kaki pendeknya dan meremas celananya. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi. Dia harus keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Bruciee!?" panggil Tony dengan suara kecil. Saat temannya yang duduk di sebelahnya tidak menjawab, Tony memanggilnya lagi.

"Hm?"

"Brucieee, aku tidak tahan pipis lagi," bisik Tony.

Saat mendengar itu, dahi Bruce mengkerut. Anak kecil berkaca mata itu menoleh ke arah Tony. "Lalu kenapa tidak pergi ke toilet?"

Tony menatap sekitarnya dengan sedikit berkeringat. Dia sudah menahan ini lebih dari lima menit. Dia bersama Bruce sedang berada di dalam kelas mereka, di sekolah pendidikan anak usia dini. Sekolah mereka merupakan sekolah anak orang kaya yang dalam satu kelasnya tidak dipenuhi murid-murid.

Tony dan Bruce duduk di bagian belakang. Dan sekarang sedang jam istirahat. Masih ada beberapa siswa di dalam kelas ini, makanya Tony mengatakan ini dengan bisikan pelan.

"Aku takut. Tadi aku sempat ke sana dan di dalam kamar mandi itu tidak ada siapa-siapa."

Bruce tambah mengernyit. "Kenapa kamu takut? Anak laki-laki itu harusnya berani."

"Hush aku tahu itu," kata Tony dengan buru-buru. "Hanya saja ada hantu di dalam toilet itu dan aku takut memasukinya sendirian."

"Siapa yang bilang ada hantu di toilet sekolah!" teriak Bruce menarik perhatian beberapa murid yang ada di kelas itu. Mereka semua saling bertatapan dan mulai berbisik satu dengan yang lain.

"Shhhhhh," bisik Tony dengan wajah yang mulai pucat. "Jangan keras-keras. Aku--Ya ampun, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Bruciee temani aku yah."

Bruce mendesah. "Tidak mau. Aku masih asik membaca cerita."

"Ayolah Brucie, nanti kan masih bisa dibaca lagi. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kemarin aku pergi sendirian dan ada bunyi aneh di salah satu biliknya, dan waktu menyalakan lampu, malah tidak jadi. Toilet itu gelap, dan kemarin Clint bilang kalau toilet itu ada hantunya."

"Loh, Clint kan tukang bohong. Kenapa kamu mempercayainya?"

"Karena bunyi-bunyi aneh itu. Ayolah, aku tidak ingin pipis di celana."

Kedua bahu Bruce merendah, dan dia mengangguk. "Ya sudahlah. Ayo pergi."

Dan itu adalah saat paling membahagiakan untuk Tony. Dia cepat-cepat mengambil botol airnya dan memberikannya pada Bruce.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Bruce.

"Untuk jaga-jaga. Kalau hantunya muncul kamu bisa melemparnya dengan botol itu."

Sepertinya Bruce akan cepat tua karena terlalu sering mengerutkan dahi dan terlalu banyak berinteraksi dengan Tony Stark.

XxX

Tony membuka pintu satu-satunya toilet di sekolahnya. Dia tidak langsung masuk ke dalam tetapi menunggu sampai Bruce berada tepai di belakangnya.

"Masuk saja Tony."

Satu anggukan Tony berikan untuk menjawab ucapan Bruce. Detik berikutnya dia dengan terburu-buru menuju ke salah satu tempat untuk pipis.

Bruce mengikutinya dengan perlahan. Menekan kontak lampu tapi seperti kata Tony, lampunya tidak mau menyala. Ruangan ini temaram, hanya ada satu ventilasi ke luar ruangan dan dari ventilasi itulah cahaya muncul.

"Bruce cepat kemari," kata Tony. Rupanya dia lebih merasa aman kalau Bruce berada di sebelahnya. Dia masih mengeluarkan air kencingnya, karena sudah terlalu lama menahannya. Sedetik kemudian bruce berada di sampingnya. Menggenggam botol air minum Tony dengan kedua tangan.

Lalu tiba-tiba ...

"BAAAA!!!" Suara itu mengejutkan kedua anak kecil itu, sampai Tony berbalik dan air kencingnya mengenai pakaian Bruce, dan Bruce secara refleks melempar botol air minum yang dipegangnya ke arah suara tersebut, sebelum terkena air kencing Tony.

"Ow sakit," kata suara tadi.

"Ew, Tony. Basah semua nih. Menjijikkan tahu," kata Bruce bersamaan dengan suara tadi.

"CLINTTTTTTT!!! Kenapa mengagetkan kami seperti itu," kata Tony juga.

"Apa kamu harus melemparku di kepala ya, Bruce?"

"Karena kamu celanaku jadi basah, dan bahkan sepatuku juga. Ew, Tony, cepat kancing celanamu itu."

Tony cepat-cepat mengancing celananya. Dia melihat Clint mengelus-elus keningnya yang dihantam botol air minum Tony, berjalan menuju tembok lalu menyalakan kontak lain yang tidak pernah dilihat Tony. Lampu menyala, memberikan cahaya di ruang temaram itu. "Yang kalian nyalakan itu lampu luar."

Beberapa detik kemudian, Bruce mulai menangis. "Tuh kan, basah semua..."

"Salah Clint tuh. Ha~ha~ Bruce nangis, habis kamu Clint, nanti dimarahin Pak Coulson."

"Loh, kamu yang kencingin."

"Kamu yang ngagetin kan, siapa suruh mau sembunyi di dalam sana. Kamu ya yang sembunyi di dalam situ juga kemarin. Clint jahat. Ayo Bruce, kita laporin dia sama Pak Coulson, biar dia dimarahin," kata Tony menggiring Bruce yang masih menangis. Masih sempat mengambil botol airnya dari lantai dan memasang wajah cemberut licik pada Clint.

Terlihat ekspresi bersalah dari wajah Clint, yang dicampur dengan ringisan akibat sakit di keningnya. Sepertinya leluconnya sudah berjalan melebihi batas.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, hai ... karena satu dan dua hal aku membuat fanfiksi ini, (Sebenarnya pas lagi bosan sih).  
> Mungkin akan melanjutkannya, mungkin juga tidak, :3 semuanya tergantung.  
> Anyway, kalau ada salah silahkan koreksi di kolom komentar ya~~ dan silahkan tinggalkan review saat kalian pergi, jika berkenan.


End file.
